Slave Werewolf of the Bride
by Sylenttails
Summary: It's Halloween and Our Favourite Courter of Optimus Prime aka Megatron sends his next gift. A bot sized costume of energon gushing repute. Beneath 'verse. Slashy.


**Slave Werewolfcon of The Bride**

Rating: FRPG-13

Fandom: Transformers Animated (TFA)

Warnings: Lots O' Crack, TF swearing,

Summary: It's Halloween and Our Favourite Courter of Optimus Prime aka Megatron sends his next gift. A bot sized costume of energon gushing repute.

Pairings: Optimus Prime/Megatron

AN: Side story to my fic 'beneath the calm', also Done for the TFA-MegatronxOptimus halloween contest.

Halloween!

Bumblebee sighed in complete boredom as he gazed at the various monitors that were spread out along his work station. Things had been too quite recently, making some of the team really twitchy. Optimus was in the new training room supplied by Dr. Sumdac, playing with his twin Halberds. Bulkhead had taken Sari on patrol around Detroit and would be back soon. Ratchet was having an old mech nap. Taking inventory his shiny yellow aft! The two cyberninja's were doing ninja things in the woods not far from base. There wasn't a peep from Cybertron's council or any one of their lackey's. All in all the area was quite.

Bumblebee squirmed, trying to get comfortable on the torture devise masquerading as a chair. He was bored out of his processors and wanted desperately to play one of his games but he couldn't! Jazz had challenged him to go the whole shift without either touching his games or leaving the security deck, if Bumblebee did Jazz would know and there would be consequences of the not so pleasurable kind. Underhanded slagger had likely lied about where he and Prowl where training and instead was training on the roof above him.

Bumblebee flipped to a different monitor and was surprise to find a craft inbound. Sitting up, Bumblebee entered a command and groaned in dismay. He reached for the com while wondering what the over aged Con wanted know?

Halloween!

Four bots stood staring at the box that Omega Supreme had given them on Megatron's behalf. The container came up to Optimus' waist and had a large Con symbol to identify who the container comes from. Optimus pressed his hand to the security lock; once the Prime's coding was authenticated the box hissed and popped open. Blue servo's lifted the lid; Optimus stopped abruptly starring horrified at what he found within.

Bee watched as Optimus' faceplates became as red as his paint, "Uh boss bot? What's inside?"

Optimus was still starring in horrified fascination. Prowl moved forward to look in the box. Struggling to keep his cool, Prowl reached in and pulled out a sheer Kaon silk outfit. The outfit could barely be considered as such fore whoever wore it would look like utter sin. Varying shades of purple and red coloured silk bodice and train, sleeves attached to the body vie bowties, a sash to go around the waist only to trail down the aft with large feathers making up a high collar completed the outfit.

Optimus started to growl softly as rage and embarrassment waged war within him. "I am going to kill him!"

Jazz sidled up to the large container and peered inside. Whistling in appreciation, Jazz reached in and pulled out two additional outfits. One labelled 'Prowl' the other labelled Bumblebee. They were slave outfits. Fine links of golden chain holding together scraps of decorated inlayed plating and soft material. Deeper inside the container where two delicately wrought golden collars with accompanying chain leashes. Underneath all of that was a note.

"Dear Optimus Prime;

I hope this gift meets with your approval and the approval of the guardians of your virtue. As you may well tell, these gifts are finely made costumes for an Earth Holiday called Halloween. Your costume is that of a Vampire Bride. And what bride is without two attendant slaves?

I also invite you and those of your team to my Headquarters for the midnight costume party to take place Halloween night. Just bring yourselves dressed in your costumes; we'll be supplying the high grade.

Your faithful Warlord,

Megatron"

Jazz smirked at the gobsmacked looks on his comrade's faceplates. Prowl sputtered and growled, while Bumblebee got an odd look in his optics, which instantly turned into an 'I've got an evil idea' look Making Jazz's engine rev.

Bumblebee turned to his Prime, "Uh boss bot?"

"What!" Optimus growled, emotions still torn.

"Since it's a Halloween party. Why should we be the only ones to dress up? Why not send Megatron and his two closest some costumes? "

Optimus gave his subordinate an odd look, "Who says we're going?"

Bumblebee snickered, "Boss you'll go just to tell him off! But just think! Imagine Megatron with large fluffy ears, a fluffy tail and a spiked collar that you'll have a chain too; because every Vampire has to have a pet werewolf!"

Optimus smirked, liking the idea. "I should issue a challenge to him, ensuring that he'll actually wear the costume..."

The two ninja's snickered evilly at Optimus' mischievous look.

Halloween!

Megatron eyed the crate with a disgusting Autobot symbol boldly etched across it. Blitzwing eyed the crate he brought before his lord in interest.

"Who sent that Blitzwing."

"Vhy the Autobots, Milord." With a a whirr the head spun to Random warbling, "Tis the crate O' Loooooove! Truuuue Loooove!"

Megatron eyed the crate in growing interest, "Optimus sent this?" Megatron rose from his throne, "Well then let's see why my sweet spark sent me... What in the pit?"

Inside the crate was a black furred costume made of silicate fur. Pointed wolf like ears, a large pelt to cross his broad shoulders to snake down and cross his back struts. Strips of fabric were to slither over his hips in order to hold a strip of loin cloth. A tail was also supplied to attach to his costume. Separated by a black case was a titanium wrought spiked collar. Also inside was a dashing Vampire costume for Blitzwing and a Frankenstein costume for Lugnut. Accompanying the costumes was a note written by Optimus.

"Lord Megatron;

Imagine my surprise at your latest gift. I assure you I am very surprised! If you wish me to wear this costume I challenge you to do the same. Warlord you may be, but every Vampire has a pet werewolf to call in addition to their slaves. If you want my cooperation I must have yours as well otherwise I shall be most disappointed. Also know this, the only bot to hold your leash is myself. I'll be bringing it with me.

Sincerely,

Optimus Prime"

Megatron smirked while examining the costume, engine purring at the hidden meaning in the words, "Blitzwing!"

"Milord?"

"Get Lugnut into this costume and prod the Constructicons to finish up decorating the base. We're going to have some guests."

"Right away milord."

Halloween!

The Decepticon Halloween party was in full swing by the time the four Autobots arrived. Megatron was lazily sprawled across his throne for full affect as the quartet walked in causing every con in the hall to stop and stare in appreciation. Behind and to either side of Optimus stood Bumblebee and Prowl in their slave girl costumes. Each slave was holding their own chain. Behind them stood Jazz, having decided to play the part of a SamuraiBot guarding his mistress. In the front was Optimus, Vampire Bride costume spread sensually across his chassis, tied on with purple ribbons on his forearms. A garter demurely stretched across one silvery thigh. Optimus smiled at Megatron, sexy fangs peeked out to graze full lips. In his hands was a thick chain leash.

Megatron's engine started purring loudly as Optimus moved towards him. The Prime's escorts moved off to mingle and dance, as the party music started up again.

Optimus stopped just before the throne, desperately trying to keep his engine from revving at the sight of Megatron. The werewolf costume really suited the Tyrant having emphasised how much sheer physical power Megatron has. He started purring in a higher counter point to the other mech and glided into the Warlord's lap. On free hand delicately feeling up the gray chassis and faux fur the Warlord wore. Optimus leaned up for a kiss.

Megatron brought his arms around the Prime to keep the bot in his lap. Nuzzling faceplates and nipping at full blue lips, Megatron got lost in kissing Optimus. When the two finally parted, Megatron noted the chain attached to his collar. Growling in mock anger, gave the smirking Prime a half-sparked glare.

"Do you seek to own me Autobot? When no one else has dared try?" The Con leader rumbled against an audio.

Optimus laughed quietly, tugging Megatron down for another kiss using the chain leash, "Do I not already, Decepticon?" Optimus replied in quiet challenge.

Megatron laughed lowly, resisting the slight tugging with a mocking smirk. "Not yet Autobot! Why your slaves look rather delicious. I could eat th... umph!"

Fangs flashed as Optimus snarled in possessiveness. He yanked hard on the chain, shutting up the Tyrant with a derma bending kiss. Knee's spread to either side of Megatron's waist; Optimus shoved the Decepticon Leader against the back of his throne. Optimus used his fangs to nip at lips, small sucking kisses and nips along the jaw line down along the throat column.

"You. Are. Mine!"

Megatron groaned in lust, turned on by Optimus' unusual aggression and possessiveness. Running hands along the bot's back struts until they reach the mech's aft. Squeezing heard, Megatron growled with equal possessiveness, "And you are utterly mine, Autobot!"

Optimus chuckled in agreement.

The End.


End file.
